Wireless switches, remote controls, sensors, energy control devices or the like which are self-powered provide the advantage of device positioning independently of specific energy supply situations like cables or power outlets. The installation locations can be chosen and determined regardless of any power supply constraints, and even portable respectively mobile control and sensing devices can be provided. But usually, in order to provide energy, switch devices are battery-operated, with lifetime dependent on power supply, and replacement of batteries is required, usually after an uncertain time period. Such replacement operations implicate time-consuming and laborious and costly installation work, depending on the location of each switch. Therefore, self-powered devices offer a promising alternative in order to reduce the operating expense of sensing and control systems, e.g. in the field of facility management.
There is a plurality of different switches already in use, wireless and battery-powered, or wired, each based on a specific control technology. For example, dial dimmer switches can be used for e.g. lighting control, having one ore more knobs for adjusting power supply, e.g. for lighting from full light to very dim and all brightness measures in between, and these switches can be combined with rotary dimmer switches. Also, the switches can be provided as slide dimmer switches having a sliding handle for continuously adapting the level of supplied power, also in conjunction with a separate button for on/off function. Further, touch pad dimmers can be provided for adjusting power supply in dependence on any position of a user's finger on the pad, and these touch pad dimmers can advantageously be used e.g. in applications with specific design requirements. Also, plug-in dimmer switches can be installed between a power supply outlet and a consumer load, representing the simplest way to provide a power control in case sockets are provided. They do not require any installation at all, as they can directly be plugged between a consumer load and an outlet of a power network.
Further, there is a plurality of different energy harvesting controls already in use, e.g. in a so called PTM200 pushbutton multichannel switch module, or in a so called EC0100 or ECO200 harvesting module by EnOcean® in combination e.g. with a so called PTM230/PTM330 or PTM332 transmitter module by EnOcean®. In the PTM200, a common electro-dynamic energy transducer can be actuated by an energy bow which can be pushed from outside the module and released, and pushing and releasing each generates specific wireless data telegram transmitting the operating status of a specific number of contact nipples, especially four contact nipples, when activating the bow. There are different energy harvesting mechanisms already in use. For example, the ECO100/ECO200 is provided with an electro-dynamic energy converter for linear motion which is actuated by a spring which can be pushed from outside the device. It can be used to power the PTM230/PTM330/PTM332 transmitter module, sending—when an energy pulse is supplied—an RF telegram which is transmitted including a unique 32-bit module ID, the polarity of the energy pulse, and the operating status of four contact nipples.